Return, Love, Death - A Ryomou x Ryofu Fan Fiction
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: Post Xtreme Xecutor: Ryofu has returned, planning on staying with the blue haired vixen, Ryomou tries to figure out why Ryofu is back and spend as much time with her before either of them disappear again. Based on several roleplays I've played as Ryomou in, mostly from a current Rp on RPG with a Ryofu. Most of the content is copy-pasted content edited to fit a story format.
1. Chapter 1 - Recovery and Stupidity

_Hello everyone! Another fan fiction from me! I will admit a dirty pleasure of mine; Ikkitousen is my ALL TIME FAV anime, I LOVE THE SHOW, THE MANGA, EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. I will say that I watch it for the plot and story but no one ever believes me the moment the clothes fly off. Ryomou is my favorite character and a character I've roleplayed for a good number of years with several non-canon characters but found some canon characters over the years. I love the interactions with a Ryofu as they are always fun._

 _This story will include nudity, sex and hot loving. You know that if you know the verse and the fandom however there will be a good story and plot with it; this is not some Erotic piece. As stated in the description, this is from a roleplay with a current Ryofu but will include other plots I decide to throw in. I hope you all enjoy as much as I do writing it and please go to my website and check out my other non-fan fiction work!_

* * *

 **Recovery and Stupidity**

It had been some time after the battle that had nearly killed her. Ryomou had been fighting for her very life during that fight, fighting her past and her future in one very keen fighter. Uncho Kan'u, the legendary fighter from Seito Academy; problem was, this wasn't the Kan'u. Sure she'd fought her before in the past, even broke her arm during the Great Fighters Tournament a few years ago, but this was her past and present collided.

Thanks to Kentei, Kan'u was fighting with the spirit of her ancestor, and the one enemy Uncho Kan'u had, was Shimei Ryomou. Ryomou had fought for hours, defending and trying to snap the girl out of it; but it wouldn't stop, she couldn't give an inch or her very life would take her.

Nor could she allow her dragon to take her over, which was what Kentei had wanted, for the two to murder each other with their greatest power. Ryomou had to fight herself, Kan'u of the present and Kan'u of the past all at once.

She felt the hand go through her heart and stared up at Kan'u as her life faded; watching the light go from her own eye...

Ryomou jolted awake on the sofa and panted hard, she had fallen asleep watching TV. It was just a nightmare, only a nightmare.

With a groan, Ryomou got up and showered; running her hands through her blue hair which had gotten a little longer since she'd last checked; she'd have to go get it cut. Dressing and having a small breakfast, Ryomou lived alone and liked it that way, she didn't need the distraction. Of course when Ryofu, whom had lost her memory when being brought back to life and Saji, whom had been recovering from his wound from Ryofu had been here; she'd like the company.

Ryomou didn't open much, she wished she did sometimes but she couldn't risk being hurt. Which was strange when she had a friend like Hakafu. Ryomou's mind drifted to Hakafu and shook her head with a blushed sigh. "That girl can be such a pain sometimes" she mumbled to herself; remembering the trouble she'd been in many a time, but the times she had helped Ryomou; even becoming her best friend after Ryomou's first attempts to kill her!

"Maybe I did the right thing" she smiled softly at herself in her tea before standing up. Ryomou knew Hakafu would probably be fast asleep, it was only 5am, perfect time for training. Heading out in a track suit top and a small pair of shorts; Ryomou went for her usual couple mile run that had her go far from her apartment and then back around. This time it brought her around to Koukin's place; where Hakafu and her mother were living.

Koukin was out taking the trash as Ryomou jogged. "Hey Koukin" she smiled to him and he smiled back, coming to a small stop but still moving on her feet; running on the spot, she spoke to him for a while. She asked about Hakafu, how she was, how they were doing and how his aunt was doing.

Ryomou knew that Hakafu wanted to go over to foreign countries for the tournaments there, but Ryomou was nervous; one of the countries that the fighting would be in was China, she'd been Hong Kong during the Dragon Jade Incident and had felt strange walking the streets, even though it was all new and only relatively recent in the history of China; she felt like she'd been on those paths before.

" Is she up yet?" Ryomou asked?

"I'm afraid she's going to be a while, she couldn't sleep because of the anticipation of the flight, then fell asleep early this morning." he explained and let her in, she sat for a while talking to him before she said she was going to go home and shower and grab her things. First thing she did was shower and change. An hour later she arrived back and Hakafu was only just getting up; Ryomou managed to 'urge' the girl to the bath and within another hour they were on their way to the airport, bags in hand.

"Lets go get ice cream! Lets go get Ice Cream!" the sounds of girlish whining rang though the streets, Ryomou, the top fighter of Nanyo Academy; well... second if you counted Hakafu, which she did not, walked alongside the aforementioned Hakafu on their way to the airport. Hakafu was now pulling on Ryomou's arm as they walked slowly down the street, only moments before passing a ice cream pallor; Ryomou was in no mood for ice cream but her so called leader was always hungry for anything.

"No.. We need to get to the airport, plus I'm waiting for..." she tried to tell Hakafu but was quickly cut off by her, "waiting for Saji to call? or turn up at the airport to see us go?" the leader giggled and left Ryomou looking away with a bright red face, only to turn back and whack Hakafu right on the top of the head,

"Shut up..." she mumbled and carried on, stopping only to notice the end of a fight not far away, suddenly the urges were kicking in again, she'd not had a good fight in a few weeks and her knuckles craved for skin, but they were going to be late to check in the airport security so she ignored it

"I want ice cream!"the nagging voice outside her head called, pulling once again at her arm, With a sigh, Ryomou turned away and again was back to being tugged on as Hakafu wanted to go back to the ice cream pallor.

What happened next would piss off Ryomou even more than she was; they missed their flight all because Hakafu decided to punch a security officer for 'copping a feel'. Now they couldn't fly anywhere and were on a no fly list for a while.

With a groan, Ryomou laid back in the hot spring, she had beaten Hakafu senseless then simply left for the mountains with her bag. If she wasn't going China, she was going to go be on her own and relax in the mountains for a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Return

**Return**

Relaxing back into the water, Ryomou sighed at the thought of Hakufu fucking up again like this. Sure she had not REALLY wanted to go to China, but it might have been nice to go on a holiday at least; but knowing her fate and the fate of her close friend and leader, something would happen.

It had been a hard time for both Saji and Ryomou when Ryofu was brought back to life the first time but had no memory of her past. It was even harder when she passed away again more so probably for Ryomou, for her and Ryofu actually grew really close together; even to the point where she stayed with Ryomou and looked to be more than roommates with her. Hakufu even came to get Ryomou one day and a near naked Ryofu answered the door saying Ryomou wasn't there at the time. Truth was, Ryofu loved Saji but had come to also love and care for Ryomou but during her final moments she showed Ryomou this when she embraced Ryomou during her passing.

No one knows how or if it was another trick or maybe it was just Ryofu's sheer will to have her spirit bring her back to protect Ryofu and Saji; Housen Ryofu was known as one of the if not the strongest fighter of all the Fighters after all, she had changed her fate before why not now? Waking up in a field in the mountains, she sat up and looked at her hands in a confused way.

"I'm alive?" she asked herself as she slowly stood up and looked around. What was going on, she wondered as she seemed to have her memories and that's when Ryomou popped into her head making her get the feeling as if Ryomou was close; as if sensing her nearby.

She took off running as she followed her instinct and feeling she had. After several minutes of running she came to a small clearing that appeared to be a relaxation spa resort or mountain retreat of some kind. She looked around and soon came to a small hot-spring where a single blue haired woman was sitting. With a smile Ryofu stripped down and quietly stepped in and sat down close to the blue haired woman as she sat there relaxing so she didn't notice Ryofu sitting there until she spoke.

"Beautiful day isn't, Ryomou" she said with a smile as she looked at Ryomou.

Closing her eye and keeping her eye patch on even in the hot spring, she fell under the water slowly and came back up; hair dripping wet. She should have sensed Ryofu getting into the water, who could not miss that aura? but Ryomou was too busy contemplating in her mind when she heard the voice. Her body froze as it came out the water and she quickly snapped around.

"Who are you and..." she paused, about to ask '...and how did you get there without me sensing you' when she saw the green hair, tanned skin and... well... assets... Ryomou's face tightened, then relaxed, then turned to a confused expression before tighten again.

"Who are you..." she hissed, fists tightening. "And why have you taken the form of Housen Ryofu" she hissed the questions, Ryomou did not believe her rebirth; it had to be a trick... it HAD to be a trick.. some magic... she couldn't be alive again... Her heart tightened at the thought of Ryofu there, alive... what if it really was her?

Ryomou would not openly admit it but she'd fallen for Ryofu, more than a friend and no longer an enemy; Ryofu had given the rest of her life to let Ryomou live just a little longer. She would have been dead in the greenhouse if it wasn't for Ryofu giving her what remained of her life essence for her to live with the dragon inside her body.

"You .. can't... be Ryofu.." she said out loud, as if trying to affirm her own thoughts.

Ryofu was deeply glad to see Ryomou had still lived and deep down she was happy to see her again but on the outside she just smirked at Ryomou's reaction to seeing her. It wasn't surprising seeing how Ryomou was always uptight at these kinds of things. Heck when she was first brought back she was sceptical about it as well. So Ryofu did the only thing she knew would convince Ryomou. She walked up slowly to Ryomou and placed one of her soft hands on Ryomou's cheek and leaned in face to face with her.

"Its me and for some reason my fighters spirit kept me anchored and gave me a third life, as you might say and if that isn't convincing I could always do to you like I did when we first fought and I had my way with you." she says as she gently grabs Ryomou's Chest and then passionately kissed her.

"Convinced?" she says after the kiss with a smirk as she sits back down to try and relax with Ryomou. She motions for Ryomou to relax cause heaven forbid she looked like she needed it.

"So what has you so stressed, well besides my passing and then returning?" she asks as her well known 'assets' floated on the water's top as she smiled at Ryomou. She had hoped her and Ryomou would be able to rekindle their flame of passion and love for each other but thanks to the circumstances it might take awhile for that to fully flame again.

Ryomou backed up as Ryofu came closer until her back was against a rock, she didn't move as the hand was placed on her cheek and then... the hand on her... on her... then the... kiss... She was wide eyed as the kiss had been placed on her lips; she had faltered for a second and closed her eyes, but opened them wide. She had not kissed back but there had been the slightest hint of her about to.

Watching her sit back down and floating in the water, Ryomou was shaking, she brought her hands up to her own cheek but couldn't stop her bodies shaking, she slid down the rock until she was sat in the water and stared at Ryofu. All of a sudden... she... burst into tears.

"You're... alive... you're... here... alive... in the flesh... alive.. here... you... flesh... the... you're... in.." she began to ramble, hyperventilate, her hard exterior had snapped almost at once past the kiss, the fondling of her breast and the words spoken quietly to her.

She was... amazed, excited, overjoyed that Ryofu was alive. She was sceptical about the reason, there had to be a reason but she... she wouldn't squander this gift. She dashed forward and pulled Ryofu into a tight hug. The last time they'd been together Ryofu disappeared in her arms just as she gave her life. She didn't want to let go.

Ryofu looked at Ryomou as she began to break down and with a smile she got up close and personal to Ryomou.

"Come on now, is this how the famous Shimei Ryomou I know and love is supposed to act." She says in a teasing way as this was her way of helping Ryomou to relax. At the moment she began to cry is when Ryofu gently pulled her head into her soft chest in a comforting way

"Its okay, I'm back because of you and Saji, because of the feelings and love you gave me. It gave my spirit strength to give me new life. At least thats what I feel is what happened. And now that I am back I am going to stay at your side for as long as you need me." she says then gets a slight surprised look on her face from Ryomou's sudden hug.

She soon changed her expression to a happy smile as she embraced Ryomou in her arms pressing their chest against each other. This is usually when Koukin, Hakufu, or someone shows up to make the moment awkward or at least that seemed to happen to Ryomou during a heart felt situation she was put in. But Ryofu didn't care she was actually very laid back and didn't care if others saw her body. She continued to hold Ryomou in her loving and caring embrace. She then lifted Ryomou's head and gently wiped away her tears with her soft fingers.

"Now how about you smile, cheer up, and relax with me before one of your friends mess up this moment." She says in a teasing way.

Ryomou cried for a while, just getting it all out. When she was done crying, she simply stayed there hugging and holding her; head over her shoulder. Sitting back when her head was lifted and the tears removed, Ryomou stared at Ryofu with a soft gaze in her one visible eye; the stone talisman inside her eye patch visible through the white fabric thanks to the tears and water.

"You're... back..." she smiled and took several deep breaths. "And you're... not going anywhere... I.. I will make sure of that" she took a deep breath and sat back.

"No one is here; just me... Hakufu is at home nursing a headache after I put her through a concrete wall... we... we were supposed to go China but.. she messed up our flight. We're now on a No Fly list..." she laughed to herself before staring at Ryofu again.

"I.. I'm sorry.. for.. our past... for what happened... and.. thank you.. I never got to say it in person.. thank you.. for.. giving me .. time.."


	3. Chapter 3 - Comforting Act

_~ Comforting Act ~_

Ryofu sat back down into the hot relaxing water of the hot spring with Ryomou still in her arms she smiled as she caressed her cheek.

"If ya want, I know a way to help you feel much better." Ryofu whispered with a teasing wink, kissing Ryomou's forehead as she held her close, leaning on each other for support as they relaxed in the hot spring. "I am even gonna transfer to Nanyo if I am able to and your leader lets me. From the sound of what you did to your leader, we might wanna wait a bit to ask." Ryofu spoke with a slight chuckle.

"She'll be fine once she calms down. She will want you there too, she still goes on about you 'Fu-chin'." Ryomou laughed softly to herself. "Its been a while since you left, a few years at least." She explained.

"I'm back and who cares how or why all I care about is you are okay and still alive. I am glad to know I was able to save you even if it cost me my life but its a sacrifice I would do over and over again as long as I know you would live on and protect your Leader and friends as I tried to protect you, so no need to thank me, unless you really wanna thank me." Ryofu teased again as she gently caressed Ryomou's 'assets' in her hands.

"I don't want you to die again." Ryomou shook her head. "You saved my life.. I would be dead if it wasn't for you... I just don't know how to thank you." With the hand on her breasts, Ryomou was blushing and bit her lip softly. "I've been regularly to the doctors." She looked up for a moment at Ryofu, looking over her shoulders

"You're the only one who actually knows about me and the dragon, Hakufu keeps forgetting, Saji I think knows but he doesn't say anything.. well.. lately he's been hiding away in his mansion. So I don't know what he's been doing." She did not want to mention Saji as he was still a point of contention between them both. Saji would want to be with Ryofu AND Ryomou, Ryomou knew Ryofu would want to be with Saji and Ryomou wanted to be with Saji too; except, now she didn't want to be without Ryofu again. She had no real thought of it being 'love', she did not realise it yet.

Ryofu smirked and already knew this was a strange love triangle between Saji, Ryomou, and her, They all had feelings for each other but it would be too weird if they all tried to be together so because Ryofu had already been with Saji and Ryomou was the last person she was with and deeply cared for before she passed away, she decided to stay with those feelings and stay with Ryomou, she knew Saji would understand.

"And what did these doctors say?" She asked and listened to Ryomou explain the years and what happened as well as her feelings on them together.

"They said.. I'm .. stable. As long as I get regular checkups, I've still got a few years left.." Ryomou explained quietly, she knew she would die young, she'd accepted that and she had tried to do much in her short life. Ryofu had given her more years and she'd used those as best as she could, never wasting a day lounging around and resting; she was always out and about doing things.

"Well I am glad to hear it but I will find a way to save you fully so you can live a full life." Ryofu spoke with a caring smile.

Only after her explanation of Ryomou's health, Ryofu decided to tease and play with her; to get her relaxed. This was when she whispered in Ryomou's ear all the while she continued to fondle and caress her breasts.

"Well if its been that long and you know me real well and what I am good at other than fighting so you can thank me by relaxing and enjoying the moment." Gently nibbling Ryomou's ear as she slid one hand down Ryomou's washboard stomach and down between her legs, teasing her more. It had been awhile since she last teased and showed deep feelings for Ryomou so she was determined to give Ryomou that feeling again.

"Enjoy the moment?" She queried. Ryomou, with a blush and slight moan as the fingers moved and at the nibbling of her neck and ear, tried to nod as her body shuddered; her ear being one of her sensitive spots. Ryomou had never been with a woman before; well, except when Ryofu basically raped her in the woods, she'd not even had sex with a guy never mind a girl. She'd only ever felt the climax brought by another when Ryofu had toyed with her.

Feeling the fingers going between her legs, she turned red as a rose and brought her hand up to her mouth as she tried to hide the whimper she made. Between her legs, Ryomou was well trimmed, not shaved but with a neat V of blue hair showing it was all natural

Ryofu enjoyed teasing Ryomou and it was obvious Ryomou forgot about when Hakufu played with her too but was too stupid to realise what she did to Ryomou wasn't normal. Ryofu didn't care cause this was normal for her she continued to tease and play with Ryomou enjoying her body's reaction to her touch. Ryomou however did remember Hakufu 'Relaxation technique' but did not class that as 'sex'. The girl had been too stupid to realise what she was doing.

"It seems you are really enjoying the moment." Ryofu said as she continued to play with her slowly caressing and sliding her fingers into her blue haired lover. "At least this time it seems you want or don't mind me playing with you. After all I didn't paralyse you this time and you have the strength to stop me; yet your not." Ryofu grinned and gently nibbled her ear once again as she whispered.

"Do you know why you are enjoying this better than that day in the woods?" Ryofu paused a moment to softly kiss Ryomou's neck before she looked into Ryomou's remaining eye. "It's because I love you and you love me." She said, letting Ryomou know the true reason she felt the way she did when she saw Ryofu again.

"I.. I.. I'm ... I'm.." She did not want to say 'I'm not enjoying it' because Ryofu would stop, nor did she was to admit she was enjoying it because then the hard exterior she put out would disappear; as if it already hadn't yet. The nibble on her ear once again made her shudder and let out a whimper into her own palm, biting on the side of her thumb to keep herself from moaning out. Turning to look Ryofu in the eyes, she heard the words; a tear fell down her face. She knew Ryofu was telling the truth but she was torn.

There was the hard exterior she always tried to keep up and that part of her was telling her to deny it, deny the claim she loved her, but the real her, the soft, caring and innocent Ryomou underneath the hard exterior did love Ryofu... it was love... that's what that feeling was.

"Y.. Yes.." She managed to whisper before letting out a sudden moan, Ryofu's fingers prodding a particular sensitive part of her lower lips. The moan was innocent, not like the moans she gave when first raped in the woods; this was a moan allowing Ryofu to do more, to show Ryomou wanted more.

Ryofu smiled as Ryomou stuttered on her words thanks to soft and accurate caresses she was giving Ryomou. After Ryomou's few muffled moans and feeling her body reacting very well to her touch and caresses, Ryofu smiled at hearing her say yes and admitting to her feelings for Ryofu. Ryofu kissed Ryomou using her tongue to massage Ryomou's.

Ryomou looked at Ryofu, closing her eye and innocently trying to match her movements with her tongue during the kiss. Ryomou was sloppy at this, never having kissed anyone herself properly, when Ryofu pulled back, she was still making kissing motions; such a cute thing.

"You can still be hard to others, after all I don't want you to change and I know deep down how you feel and thats good enough to me. I am yours and you are mine now for as long as we live." Ryofu whispered and to give her more time to thinking about the answer, Ryofu got in front of Ryomou and with a smile and another kiss she slowly began kissing and playing with Ryomou's chest with her tongue just before she took a breath and went under water. Ryofu went down on Ryomou using the heat of the water to make the sensation more intense as Ryofu held onto Ryomou's legs to keep herself down on Ryomou using her tongue to really satisfy Ryomou.

"Y.. Y.. Yes.." Ryomou whispered in reply and quietly whimpered the single word in response to her question of being together.

"For.. as... as long as...we live.." She smiled softly; matching the kiss back. Her head fell back against the rock as she moaned at the tongue on her chest. She was confused as to why Ryofu took a breath and went underwater but a sudden jolt in her body and a hand gripping Ryofu's floating pigtails gave her the reason. Ryomou whimpered and moaned a little too loudly, giving herself over to the tongue playing between her legs.

Ryomou wouldn't last long with Ryofu's technique and her own virgin-like innocence. She moaned out, starting to whimper Ryofu's name which was even hear-able through the water. Finally her entire body shook, legs clamping around Ryofu's head as she panted several deep breaths. Her body felt like it was on fire, every single nerve exploding. This felt much better than the previous times... Gods! She wanted more but her body went limp, used and spent, Ryomou was panting as Ryofu came up out the water.

Ryofu enjoyed seeing the cute innocent and virgin like moans and body reactions. This was truly a moment Ryofu would treasure and remember even when and after she passes on. After playing with Ryomou's chest making her nipples hard and then going down in between her legs. Ryofu was no stranger to sexual things she definitely knew what she was doing having been with both men and women. But this time it felt better, it felt more emotional as she continued to slide her tongue in and around Ryomou. After feeling Ryomou's body climax and then go limp Ryofu came up sliding hand through her wet hair with a smile on her face.

She looked at Ryomou's collapsed and limp body from the intense shock of pleasure she smiled as she sat back down next to her and pulled her over so that Ryomou's head was leaning onto Ryofu's soft pillow like chest. From now until a few hours passed she just sat there relaxed with Ryomou in her arms and soon both would fall asleep from the level of comfort they both gave each other.

"I love you." Ryofu whispered before going to sleep with her head on Ryomou's chest.

"I love you too Ryofu," Ryomou whispered in her dreary climax induced sleep. Laying with her in the warm hot spring for a while. She eventually got out on shaky legs and dressed in the white robe everyone around here wore. While Ryofu slept, Ryomou upgraded her room to a double and lifted Ryofu out and dried her off before putting her in bed.

She tried to ponder why Ryofu had come back. She liked and loved the fact she was back but people don't just come back from the dead. Coughing a little, the little niggling cough she had for awhile was not getting better. She should see Doc Kata about it when they go down from the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spa Date

_~ Spa Date ~_

Ryofu slept peacefully for awhile she hadn't realised how coming back was so tiring. Finally after a four hour nap she awoke to find she was in a bed and wearing a white robe. She stretched and let out a yawn.

"Hmm, how long was I out?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She saw Ryomou and saw her cough, she stood up and walked over to her and embraced her in a hug placing her hand on Ryomou's chest and as she concentrated her hand began to glow with a green tint and somehow she was able to use her fighters spirit and power to somewhat heal her but not fully and it seemed to weaken Ryofu for a bit.

"Feel better?" She asks as she gently kisses Ryomou on her cheek. Ryofu then with a deep breath to help her get over the weak feeling from what she just did for Ryomou to get up and walks to the fridge and begins to make them some food to eat.

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours." Ryomou explained as she walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed or she was about to when Ryofu got up and watched her heal her. "I do yes, but... don't do that." Ryomou held Ryofu softly and smiled.

"I don't want you giving your life force again or using your Ki to heal me... when I still don't know how you got back." Ryomou watched her go to the fridge and grab some food to eat.

"I'm.. I am just worried about why you made your return. There has to be a reason why." Ryomou shrugged, coughing again slightly; the niggling cough just wouldn't go away but it was nothing really. Barely a cough, as if something was just niggling at the back of her throat. "I am happy you're back though." she added quickly.

Ryofu smirked and gave Ryomou a passionate kiss. "Asking me not to protect you or help your well being is like asking Saji not to be a perverted ass." Ryofu said sarcastically with a laugh. As she was getting some food she was bent over in a exotic way, her chest hanging down in the robe. She stood back up when Ryomou mentioned how she came back.

"I don't quite understand it either I just remember saving you and deeply wanting to stay and protect you and be with you but then nothing everything went black until I woke up in that field." She explained to Ryomou as she began cutting up a salad for both of them.

"We'll find out how and why.. I promise you that." Ryomou smiled and put a hand on her shoulder for a moment before turning to look out the window of her room. She was still getting used to the kisses, last nights excitement had died down a little and now she was thinking about their relationship.

"Does this make me gay?" She asked all of a sudden. "That...we're... kissing and such?" Ryomou always thought of herself as straight as a I-beam but now was questioning it when she realised she did love Ryofu. For years she'd felt something for Ryofu but didn't really quantify it as love.

"Well actually since you love me and its obvious you have feelings for Saji as well that would actually make you Bisexual like me." Ryofu explained with a smile and hugs Ryomou to try and help comfort her.

"Don't think too much into it, after all you are still you, that hasn't changed." She said bringing up a very fair point. Ryomou was still a hardcore submission fighter regardless of loving Ryofu. She still got annoyed by Saji's pervertedness and Hakufu's dizziness. So Ryofu was right, she was still her just there was now someone else for her to love.

Ryomou smiled softly, she wasn't bothered about being 'gay' or 'bisexual' she just thought she'd feel different if she was. Smiling softly, she turned and kissed Ryofu's cheek. "After dinner I've got a massage then I'm going out to the water fall to do some endurance training, you can come if you like or you can hang around the spa."

Ryofu smiled from the kiss and really liked seeing Ryomou relaxing and she appeared to be really happy. With a smile Ryofu stretched and replied.

"Actually training sounds nice, after all I don't wanna get lazy and rusty at fighting." She smirked with a playful wink at Ryomou. Finishing eating breakfast then starting to get ready to go out and train with Ryomou, Ryofu's style of training was usually kicking and punching trees to keep up her amazing strength and power. She would then do a dodge exercise where she tied up big rocks to trees and make them swing back and forth as she tried to run and dodge through them without getting hit. Doing Ryomou's training would be fun.

Ryomou finished breakfast and then went for her massage, given by a rather muscled man, she did have some dirtier thoughts thanks to Ryofu's influence but she pushed it aside. Ryomou wasn't the kind of person to be with more than one lover at a time. She chuckled to herself as she had a thought pass through her.

'I'm in a relationship with a girl, I've got a girlfriend. I'm its with Ryofu!' She chuckled again and closed her eyes to relax into the massage.

Ryomou's training started off with stretches and then practising attacks and techniques. She stood, knelt and sat under a nearby waterfall to bring up her endurance before going full on fighting mode as she sparred with an invisible partner. She wasn't practising her submission techniques today but she wore weights on all limbs.

Finishing off the training with push ups and sit ups, Ryomou hoped that Ryofu would not turn up right now, she was sweating buckets as she moved up and down on her front, counting into the thousands. Her arms felt like Jello yet she kept going, hoping that Ryofu did not turn up and attempt to interfere or even to sit on her back and make her lift her up too.

Ryofu had gone into to a very wooded area after leaving the room, she decided to train first then go for a massage in the spa and dip in the pool later. She was hoping Ryomou would join her in the pool, nothing naughty this time just a relaxing time as they rest together and if she saw more fighters there so maybe they would be able to relax with friends. Ryofu wasn't a stranger to relationships for she had one with Saji, then she had one with Chinkyuu, and now she was with Ryomou. She was happy being with Ryomou, even with lingering feelings for Saji and she still loved and missed Chinkyuu, but thanks to Toutaku and his men they killed Chinkyuu. She wasn't gonna let that happen to Ryomou.

She got to the heavily wooded area she chose to train at. She did a few stretches and finally after feeling good and loose and stood in front of a tree and concentrated then leaped forward to deliver a massive kick to the tree making the collision echo through the woods and making birds flee from the trees around at the sudden shock-wave. The sound was quickly followed by a series of cracks and creaks as the tree began to tilt and eventually fall over with a loud boom. She then moved on to a thicker tree. She concentrated and this time her chi glowed and she leaped forward and punched the tree causing it to crack but not snap so she did a round house kick and made the tree snap and fall over.

Fighting for a good few hours, Ryofu would meet Ryomou inside the spa getting ANOTHER massage while she waited for Ryofu came back. She groaned and moaned as her oiled body was rubbed and massaged, she had her head in the hole in the table so did not see who was doing this to her.

After doing her strength training for a hour she moved on to a meditation under a waterfall then last her speed and reflex training. After a few hours she was breathing heavily and was ready to relax and get her massage. She wondered if Ryomou was still there getting her Massage. She soon found out as she walked in the room wearing her towel and saw Ryomou still in the middle of her massage.

Ryofu smirked as she approached and paid the man and excused him silently as she climbed up and straddled Ryomou and continued Ryomou's massage the blue haired girl. Ryofu grinned as it seemed Ryomou never even noticed the change even with Ryofu straddling Ryomou, both wearing only a towel Ryofu firmly but carefully massaged into Ryomou's back and shoulders as she slowly thrust into her lower back.

Ryomou groaned and let out a sigh as she felt her the person massaging her back climb up on her. "You're very adamant on doing this." She chuckled softly to herself. "Not many would climb up on someone to do this.. isn't there rules on that?" Ryomou asked and groaned as she felt the fingers press into her lower back; she didn't even sense Ryofu's aura when she'd entered the room. She would later take this as something to do with Ryofu coming back, however she did not know yet that it was actually something about herself.

Ryomou groaned and gasped again as the fingers moved across her back. "I should bring Ryofu in here; she'd like the massage."

Ryofu chuckled lightly at Ryomou's reaction "I had no idea you felt so much for me." Ryofu teased, truth was she already knew Ryomou did, she was just trying to help Ryomou realise all this herself. With another kiss, this time to the middle of Ryomou's back, she continued her massage and eventually finished her massage.

Ryofu smiled as she listened to Ryomou's groans and sounds of relaxation and enjoyment of her massage. She decided to enjoy this a little more by concentrating on making her voice sound a little different as she spoke to Ryomou.

"I'm sorry it was time for the gentleman to go on break so I took over, Massages are better when a female massages another female for we understand the female body better, having one ourself." Ryofu says in a different voice. She continued to massage Ryomou moving to the sides of her body.

"So this Ryofu you speak of is she a friend? Or something more?" Ryofu asks enjoying this tease she was doing to Ryomou getting enjoyment out of watching Ryomou not know it was Ryofu talking and massaging her.

Ryomou groaned quietly to herself as she felt the massage on her. She was out of it a little after she'd had a little bit of alcohol to loosen herself up a little; not too much but if she had anymore she'd probably be drunk. Ryomou was a pretty light weight drinker.

"She's... different." Ryomou sighed quietly to herself. "I thought I lost her and now she's back.. I'm scared... I'm scared she's going to leave again. It wont be her fault and I know that when she's gone.. I wont be able to be the same as I am now.." She admitted quietly, she usually did not open up like this but the booze and the relaxation got to her; the fingers on her skin were perfect.

"Honestly, I never really thought I loved her until she came back, I had this feeling inside me but didn't know what it was." She admitted quietly. "I'm happy now.. happier than I've ever been"

Ryofu smiled as she listened to Ryomou. "Sounds like she is very lucky to have you. I'm sure she would agree. So how did you two meet?" Ryofu asked as she scooted down and began massaging Ryomou's thighs. She was enjoying this massage just as much Ryomou was.

"I'm sure I can guess what she would say if she were here." Ryofu grinned.

"How we met? Hmm… thats a long and very embarrassing story." Ryomou groaned. "Long story short, I liked this guy, and was about to ask him out when I saw him making out with her..." Ryomou admitted. "She was a rival of mine for a long time.. until... she saved my life... " Jumping a little as she felt the hands down at her thighs, she didn't move her head out the hole in the table.

"You're pretty good at this.." Ryomou groaned with a smile on her lips.

Ryofu continues to smile as she was loving what she was hearing from Ryomou. "Well I am sure she is very grateful in fact…" The female voice says then at the same time her hands firmly grip and massage Ryomou's ass Ryofu leaned down to Ryomou's ear and whispered in her own voice.

"I know she is grateful." Ryofu whispered into Ryomou's ear then gently blew on her ear and kissed her shoulder blade.

Yelping as Ryomou felt the firm grip on her ass, and then the blow and kiss, she looked up slowly. "Ryofu! Oh my god!" She turned red instantly as she realised she'd said all that to Ryofu! Hiding her face in her hands, she shook her head as she whispered "I'm so stupid."

Ryofu chuckled lightly at Ryomou's reaction "I had no idea you felt so much for me." She teased cause truth is she already knew Ryomou did she was just trying to help Ryomou realise all this herself. With another kiss this time to the middle of Ryomou's back she continued her Massage and eventually finished her massage.

"You're not stupid all love." Ryofu climbed off then removes her own towel. "I believe its my turn to get a massage from you" Ryofu winked as she rested a hand on her naked hip.

"I am stupid.. I should have known it was you, now I realise the voice you put on... " She groaned. "And I opened myself up like that... its embaressing..." Grumbling to herself. When she finished and turned to look at her stripping; Ryomou blushed once again, she seemed to do that every time she saw Ryofu naked... it was almost like a boner for her.

"Al..alright, but I'm not that good at it."

Ryofu kissed her and smirked. "Cheer up thats a natural part in being in love." She said then lays onto table.

"As for my massage just relax, follow your emotions and let your hands do the thinking." Ryofu winked. "You will see what I mean when you start." She said as she laid down her large bust pressing against the table as she relaxed her head on her arms instead of putting her face in the hole.

"Let you hands think and let it naturally take its course as your hands explore my body." She said one last time as she relaxed.

Rubbing her hands with the oil, she began to rub it into Ryofu's back. Her moves were slow and delicate, making sure to do what was normal in a massage and what the other person had been doing to her before Ryofu arrived. However she was clearly being overly delicate and concentrating too hard on it.

Ryofu smirked as Ryomou tried massaging her, she found it kinda cute. With a light chuckle she spoke. "Quit thinking so hard just let it come to you naturally. Do what your hands feel, don't concentrate too much on it, just do what comes naturally to you. Let your feelings run your mind." She instructed Ryomou on how to massage the human body.

"My hands are usually, well.. breaking bones and punching people; not massaging people." She chuckled softly and then sighed, biting her lip and just letting her hands move themselves; they were getting better as she ran them along her shoulders and upper back but she seemed to be avoiding more... sexual area's. She went no where near her breasts or her rear, going only to the half way point of the spine.

Feeling Ryomou get better, Ryofu relaxed more enjoying the feeling. She let out a relaxing sigh but then smiled when she realised she was still being careful and thinking too much about avoiding her more sensual areas. "You don't have to be shy or careful with me." She said with a amused tone. "You and I are together so its natural and okay to let your hands explore all of my body." She added to try and boost Ryomou's confidence and to help her relax more and basically gave her permission to let her hands explore and massage all of her body.

"In private yes, but we're in a spa... our rooms are more private but I don't think sex is something allowed out in the massage rooms." Ryomou explained quietly, Ryomou had no distinction between foreplay and sex, all she'd ever done other than being touched by Hakufu and Ryofu was reading books and romance novels. She was a literal virgin to all this.

So she began to move her hands down lower but not doing anything risky with it.

Ryofu let out a light chuckle at Ryomou's words and reaction. "Who said anything about sex." She said as she turned slightly to look at Ryomou, pausing the massage. "Lots of people get their sensual places massaged at a spa. That doesn't mean you have sex with them. I massaged your butt didn't I and did we have sex?" She asked, bringing up a great point.

"I thought... thats what you were... wanting to do?" She asked quietly, innocently, blushing just under her eye patch. She bit her lip and blushed even more after realising she'd misread the situation.

"Lay back down and I'll continue." Ryomou instructed, her hands getting more confident and going down around her thighs, her feet, her bum and her sides, brushing against her breasts.


End file.
